Mechana-Invention Island/Transcript
(Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (The episode starts with the usual title card appearing, this time reading "Mechana-Invention Island") Island Owl: Mechana-Invention Island! (The 6 pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them.) Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda: Animal Mechanical Mission Time! (They run to Island Owl's Pod, as the platform opens with the mechanical golden egg rising up on it.) (The two mechanical hands show up and cracks open the mechanical golden egg revealing Island Owl) Island Owl: Good morning, Animal Mechanicals! Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda: Good morning, Island Owl! Island Owl: Very big mission today! Panda: Alright! Sasquatch: Yes! Island Owl: (Her TV screen-like face tunes into Mechana-Invention Island) Today, you will be heading to Mechana-Invention Island! Mouse: Mechana-Invention Island? Island Owl: Yes, Mouse. That's where all the inventions are tested on certain things. However, one of the inventions have shut down with no explanation. So you will try to get it back up again! Panda: Sounds pretty cool, Island Owl! Island Owl: I know, Panda. But you might be surprised when the mechana-inventions have minds of their own, too! So try not to get too curious. Mechana can you do it? Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda: We Animal Mechanical Can! (Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch, and Panda run out the door and get onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. It then connects to Mechana-Invention Island, allowing the Animal Mechanicals to arrive there, while the slide disconnects from the island.) Rex: Here we are! Mechana-Invention Island! Panda: Wow. It's look cool, right? Unicorn: *blushes* Right, handsome. Rex: Now, where's that shuted off invention? (The Animal Mechanicals look around for a bit, until Mouse spots the door to the Mechana-Invention Lab.) Mouse: Look! That must be the entrance to the lab where all the Mechana-Inventions are! Rex: Great! Let's go! (They run to the door to the Mechana-Invention Lab.) Komodo: I wonder what's inside this lab... (Komodo opens the lab door, revealing darkness in the room with only a bit of light coming from the door Komodo opened.) Komodo: Great... I can't even see anything in the dark! Mouse (scared): Sasquatch, I'm afraid of the dark! (Sasquatch holds out his hand.) Sasquatch: Here, take my hand. (Mouse holds out her hand and grabs Sasquatch's hand.) Komodo: There must be something to use so that we can find the light switch to the lab! Unicorn: Only problem is... We don't have any flashlights! Sasquatch: So which one of us can transform into a flashlight so we can use it to light up the dark room? (The Animal Mechanicals look at each other for a bit. Panda steps up.) Panda: I'm the right Animal Mechanical for this job! (Camera cuts to Panda.) Panda! (Transition: One wall with the blue half of the circle and another wall with the yellow half bolts together and turn 30 degrees to the left and unbolts, revealing Panda in front of a gray background.) Panda: Mechana-Transform! (Panda bumps his hands together, and his shield covers his eyes. He put his hand out and let the flashlight-like signals come to him and transforms into a flashlight.) (Transition: One wall with the blue half of the circle and another wall with the yellow half bolts together and turn 30 degrees to the left and unbolts, revealing Panda, now a flashlight, being held by Rex, who walks into the room along with his other friends, shining the light onto the dark lab.) Rex: That's much better! Now to find that light switch! Sasquatch: Ok! (Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch look around the lab for a bit, but can't seem to find the switch.) Mouse: Are you sure there's a light switch here somewhere, Komodo? Komodo: Don't worry, Mouse! I'm sure there's a light switch around here somewhere in this Mechana-Lab! (Rex shines the light on a light switch that turns on the lab's light.) Rex: Hey guys! I found it! It must be the light switch to the lab! (Rex flicks the light switch, turning on the light in the lab; revealing the Mechana-Inventions.) Mouse: Hey! The lights are back on! (Rex puts Panda, as a flashlight, down on the ground. The flashlight turns back into normal Panda.) Panda: (points at the Mechana-Inventions) Look! There's the Mechana-Inventions! Unicorn: But has anyone seen the shuted off Mechana-Invention? Sasquatch: Uh... Don't know! Mouse: Look! (The camera switches to a Mechana-Invention, who isn't responsive and is turned off.) Panda: That must be the Mechana-Invention Island Owl is talking about! (The Animal Mechanicals run to the turned-off Mechana-Invention.) Komodo: Aha! Found it! (looks at the turned-off Mechana-Invention) Hmm, well that's strange. It's not moving because it's shut down! Rex: Wonder what's caused it to shut down and not be responsive? Sasquatch: I don't know, Rex. (As Rex and Sasquatch are talking to each other, Komodo is looking at one of the Mechana-Inventions.) Rex: Maybe it's something that caused it to not respond at all! Sasquatch: Maybe you're right, Rex. Or it could be something else like... (Komodo activates the Mechana-Invention by mistake. Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda gasps.) Panda: Komodo, what have you done? Komodo: Hehe... I think I may have activated a Mechana-Invention by mistake. (looks at the Mechana-Invention, which is revealed to be the Mechana-Shrink Ray, and is about to shoot him) *gulps* Not good... (The Mechana-Shrink Ray shoots Komodo, making him have a weird greenly glow all over himself, and then start to shrink down to the size of a Mechana-Bug.) Komodo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *His voice gets higher while he shrinks* *hits the ground, then recovers from it* *higher voice* Ooh... (Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda run to him, who is now small.) Unicorn: Komodo, are you alright? Komodo (higher voice): Yes, but you might be bigger than me. Panda: The Mechana-Shrink Ray must've hit you and shrunk you down! Rex: Told you the Mechana-Inventions have minds of their own! That's what Island Owl said! Komodo (higher voice): Oh... How am I going to make use of myself now that I've shrunk? Unicorn: Perhaps you still might be able to help us with something while you're shrunk! Is that right, Panda? Panda: Of course, Unicorn! Unicorn: *blushes* (SpyroFanandCollinTSB, your turn.) Category:Transcripts